Beautiful Mistake
by miaowkittys
Summary: Hermione and the Head Boy had been getting along exceptionally.  If one was to look carefully, you could catch them exchanging smiles when they passed each other.  None of this would come as a surprise, if the Head Boy was someone other than Draco Malfoy.
1. If my father knew about this

_**SMUT WARNING. Don't read if you're delicate :p **_

__So, I had this in mind and wrote, so I thought I'd do this while I do my other story Letters To Juliet. I haven't got this planned out, so I have noooo idea where it's going... Just saying:-)

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Hermione listened intently to the sound of her footsteps hitting the cobbled floor in the dark, abandoned corridor. It was past midnight, so all students were safely in their common rooms, all except two.<p>

The students had returned to Hogwarts the week prior to this. Hermione, who was now in her seventh year, had been made Head Girl. She and the Head Boy shared a small common room in the East wing of the school.  
>She and the Head Boy had been getting along exceptionally, completing all Head tasks together, performing their duties with the other in a friendly manner, even assisting one another in their studies for the upcoming NEWT's in the confines of their common room.<br>If one was to look carefully, you could catch them exchanging smiles when they passed each other.  
>None of this would come as a surprise, if the Head Boy was someone other than Draco Malfoy.<p>

Tugging her cloak tighter to her body as the cold winds threatened to enter, silent thoughts ran around her head as she continued her walk back from the library.  
>When she had received the letter from school telling her she was being made into Head Girl a week before returning she had been overjoyed. The letter had explained that she would be sharing a common room with Head Boy, but left her imagination running free on who he would actually be.<br>She had first found out on the train. She had been sat in the Heads compartment, seated in the furthest corner from the door, legs tucked underneath her neatly ironed skirt, absorbed in her copy of Macbeth.  
>At the sound of the compartment door sliding open, she had looked up, eagerly anticipating her new roommate for the year, only to lock eyes with Draco Malfoy. She had stared wide eyed, just waiting for that signature smirk she had grown <em>oh so found of <em>to appear. Instead, she was shocked to find that rather than smirk, a graceful smile, accompanied by dimples, shone across his pale features. Eyes like pools of the brightest water looked down at her happily. It was in that moment, that Hermione realised she had never truly looked past the smug personality he held, to see his angel like appearance.  
>"Knew it would be you Granger" he had winked, causing Hermione to blush and smile shyly. One question screamed throughout her head- <em>WHY HASN'T HE INSULTED ME YET? "<em>Before you say anything, I have something I need to get out there. I know that I've been more than an arse to you in the past, but I want to apologise. Whether you accept it or not is up to you, but I truly mean it. I was young and naive and let my father do all of my thinking for me, but I'm not going to let that happen anymore. His views are his and I'm entitled to my own. Plus I think if we're friendly to one another, this year will be a hell of a lot easier. So, what 'dya say Granger?"  
>She smiled at the memory, after a shake of their hands they had spent their journey discussing memories and what they thought this year held for them.<br>Of course she had wondered whether this was a good thing or not, but so far everything was perfect. Well... everything except Harry and Ron. They had taken the news of her truce badly, and were currently giving her the cold shoulder whenever they didn't need help with their school work. Ginny loved the idea. According to her, this was helping her chances at bedding Hogwarts sex God.

Feeling someone grab her arm, Hermione was dragged from her thoughts. Her heart thumped in her chest as she opened her mouth to scream, realising she had left her wand back in the common room, when she was suddenly pulled, somewhat softly, into an old classroom. The touch of a finger gently grazing across her lip and the familiar hushing sounds coming from the person stood in front of her helped to soothe her now rapidly beating chest.  
>"Did you have to scare me like that?" she huffed, as the finger was removed from her lips.<br>"Sorry, I didn't know how else to get your attention" came the reply, as Draco's face was highlighted by the full moon in the pitch black room. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of a howl echoed through the night, the castle seeming to be void of any noise apart from the two students breathing.  
>"You could have well, I don't know, asked me for my attention like a normal person would" she giggled, feeling around for a table and pulling herself atop it. "So, what's up?" she asked, squinting her eyes to try and adjust to the darkness as he stepped out of the line of light.<br>"Put your arm out so I can find you... I've been looking for you" He answered simply, taking a hold of her out stretched arm and stepping closer to her.  
>Hermione's breath hitched in her throat at the proximity of his body, yet something in her mind urged her to pull him closer...<br>"You were... Looking for me?" Hermione whispered. Draco gently reached forward and tilted her head back, so they were now looking into one another's eyes. Hermione gazed into his large and beautiful orbs. She could see something in them, but couldn't quite make out what it was. It seemed like care, concern and... lust, a hell of a lot of lust.  
>"I was worried about you... Hermione" he purred into her ear, attaining a small gasp from her. This was the first time he'd ever called her by her Christian name, and damn did she like it. The word rolled from his tongue in a sing-song kind of way, like nothing she had ever heard before. Goosebumps ran down her body as she began to feel things in places she had never felt anything before. "I needed to find you, to hear you, to see you" He continued to whisper into her ear. "To touch you" She shivered at the sentence. Never before had anyone spoke such words to her, and for once, she felt truly wanted. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco entwined his fingers into her soft ringlets, "Hermione" he began in a gentle tone, as he trailed butterfly kisses down her exposed neck. Cinnamon overwhelmed her senses as she turned her face towards his neck, exposing more of her skin to him.<br>All rational thoughts seemed to fly out of the window as she tried to muster up a response. All she managed was a small noise, "umm" she breathed at a barely audible volume. His lips were driving her wild, and the idea of where this could be heading excited her.  
>"What are you thinking?" He questioned between kisses.<br>"n...nothing" she replied. For once, Hermione Jean Granger, was lost for all thoughts, let alone words.  
>"Good" he smiled, turning to face her again, staring deep into her eyes. As Hermione's hands travelled to his hips and her legs opened slightly, he stepped closer, pressing his body lightly against hers as a hand cupped her flushed cheek. "You, Hermione, are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on" he said, lips mere inches away from her own. Her eyes were pressed delicately together, as one last thought popped into her head. <em>He's said this to other girls... <em>but she didn't care.  
>In one fluid movement, their lips were touching, experienced against chaste. Draco had removed one hand from her hair and placed it around her hip, pulling her flush against his body. Her innocence was driving him towards insanity, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she felt it.<br>Hermione, who was following her body's wants, put a hand at the nape of his neck and drove the other into his perfectly sculpted hair. Normally Draco would object to anyone except him touching his hair, but oddly enough, his mind was currently far from concentrating on his hair.  
>He deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue against her lips he silently asked for entrance, which she quickly granted him. Applying more pressure with his lips, Draco allowed his tongue to explore the warm crevices of her mouth, tasting her sweet cherry flavouring. Pulling her even closer to his body, if that was even possible, Hermione let out a long moan as his hardened member pressed into the centre of her legs. She had never been kissed before, let alone seen or felt what boys had down there. Bringing her tongue out to dance with his, she squealed as he picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist.<br>Leaving her mouth, he traced kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone, nipping, sucking and licking as he went.  
>Hermione's head fell backwards as several more moans escaped her lips. Placing her down onto the large moonlit wooden Professor's desk under the window, Draco allowed his hips to move in circular motions against hers, showing her the extent of his want. Leaning over her body, he pushed her down into a lying position and pulled himself into a crouching position above her.<br>Bringing his lips back towards hers, he watched as she brought her face to the side of his. A confused expression spread across his face, her warm breath on his ear causing him to shiver slightly.  
>Hermione purred into his ear; "Touch me."<br>Draco, who practically orgasmed as the two words left her lips, quickly devoured her mouth in a savage manner, but careful enough as not to hurt her as he hurriedly began to unbutton her shirt.  
>Hermione, who had undone his in expert time, yanked the shirt from his arms, threw it on the floor and began to run her hands down the muscles on his extremely chiselled body. She had seen Harry and Ron topless plenty of times, but neither compared to THIS. His baggy school shirt and robe concealed his well deserved body from wandering eyes, leaving a lot to the imagination.<br>"Like what you see princess?" he asked, eyes full of lust looking down at her.  
>Draco barely had a chance to register her nod before she hungrily attacked him, kissing him with bruising strength. Pulling her body forward he removed her now unfastened shirt and unclasped her silk bra, which he noticed was a stunning emerald green.<br>Throwing the unwanted clothing to the side, he once more began to kiss down her neck, ignoring her whimpers of protest.  
>Biting down on flesh he was sure would gain a response, he smirked as a quiet moaning could be heard; proving his theory.<br>reaching her moderately sized breasts he took one in his hand and began to knead it, differentiating from light touches to more harsh and abrasive ones and from fast to slow. Lowering his mouth to the other, Hermione gasped as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking and biting, all working together to arouse her senses.  
>Hermione was seeing stars, no she was seeing the whole universe behind her eyelids for the beauty it was. She was on cloud nine, the feeling of pure ecstasy engulfing her enflamed body. This was all alien to her, yet she never wanted it to stop. The sound of pleasure filled moans and whimpers filled the air as Hermione listened carefully. After a few minutes, she realised the sounds were coming from her.<br>Draco, who had now moved his lips to her other breast, let out a low husky groan as Hermione moaned his named. Between suckles, he asked in his husky tone "Do you like this?"  
>"Yes... yes. More D... Draco" she begged, eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open.<br>"As you wish" he replied, kissing down her stomach, tickling her navel as he went.  
>Flustered beyond belief, Hermione realised where he was heading. A mixture of nervousness and excitement taking over.<br>"I... uh. I've never..." cutting her off with a kiss, Draco cupped her cheek and smiled down at her.  
>"You're beautiful Hermione, don't be nervous" He cooed. Nodding she allowed him to remove her underwear and toss them into the pile with the rest of their discarded clothing, his gaze never leaving hers. The emerald green knickers landed softly by the matching bra from what Draco's peripheral vision could decipher. "You can be in control, kay? Tell me what you like, or don't like and I'll stop whenever you tell me too" he explained, kissing her once more before crawling back down her body.<br>The feeling of his warm laboured breath on her moist core sent a shiver down her spine. The room was moderately warm unlike the harsh corridors, so being unclothed was no problem for her. Pulling her feet up to rest on the table and separating her legs Draco allowed himself better access.  
>Breathing deeply, her scent overwhelmed his entire being. Lowering his hand to his own excitement, he began to rub himself through his pants as he massaged her clitoris with his tongue. The loud moan that broke from her lips aroused him incredibly, earning a growl from deep within his chest. Lapping from her clit to slit, he gripped her hips with a slight pressure.<br>"Mmm Draco" she groaned, bringing her hips up in unison with his tongue movements. Her hands had found his biceps, her well manicured nails digging into his porcelain skin. She was in heaven, Merlin did he know how to use his tongue, Glancing down momentarily, she caught sight of him rubbing himself at the same speed his tongue was moving at. He was getting off on making her get off... Wow.  
>Licking with alternating pressures, he slipped a finger inside of her, moving it slowly to begin with before gradually increasing in speed. The moans told him she was enjoying herself, and for that he was glad, he concluded as he added an extra finger. Groaning as he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers at the same time her grasp on his arms seemed to turn deathly, he licked more aggressively.<br>The panting and wild cries alerted him that she was close.  
>"Oh... Draco... I think..." she started, her words slowly turning into whimpers of arousal.<br>"Cum for me Hermione" he commanded into her core, sending her over the edge.  
>Fireworks flashed before her eyes as she let out a loud, feral moan, a grin spread across her face as she rode out the waves of her pleasurable orgasm. Draco lapped up the last of her juices, then removed his fingers and licked them clean. Removing the now seemingly offending clothing he still wore, he scrambled back up over her body.<br>"You smell so good" He said in his husky voice.  
>Immediately, Hermione attached her lips to his, the taste of her own arousal lingering on his tongue and grasped at his now free erection.<br>A light purr travelled into Hermione's mouth as Draco moved his hips to meet each thrust of her hand.  
>"Umm... that was amazing Draco... you're so big" she mumbled into his mouth.<br>"I need you now Hermione..." He started.  
>"Right now, I want... No I need you inside me right now" she moaned into his ear.<br>Removing her hand, Draco positioned himself at her entrance, looking deep into her magnificently rich brown eyes.  
>"This will hurt to start with, I'll be gentle I promise but..." he cut off, bringing his lips to meet hers in a display of affection.<br>Hermione smiled brightly, "I'm ready".  
>Biting down softly onto her shoulder, he slowly entered her. Her body began to tense below him as he felt her drastically stretching from his size. He was a modest person, but he knew he was fairly larger than average, and for a virgin he could hurt them like hell.<br>Pressing his teeth harder into her shoulder, he let the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth, _what would father think_ he mentally chuckled, as he thrust hilt deep. Her nails had once again taken residence on his biceps, well, _in_ his biceps would be a more accurate explanation and a small whimper escaped her lips.  
>Holding himself still, he allowed her body a few moments to adjust, kissing away a stray tear on her cheek. Nodding her head to show she was ready, Draco dropped his lips to hers as he slowly began to rock in a steady rhythm, allowing her to become accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her.<br>Hermione kissed him back delicately as the unusual feeling of being stretched soon began to die out.  
>Wrapping her legs around his waist to allow him further entrance, she smiled as the once excruciating pain faded into a distant memory.<br>"Mo-more Draco" she gasped, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts.  
>Closing his eyes, he did as asked, turning his previous slow and gentle thrusts into faster and harder ones.<br>"You're so tight, I won't be able to hold out for long".  
>"Draco... harder. Fuck me like you hate me!" she screamed the demand at him, as the need to reach her peak took over her conscience.<br>Faltering in his rhythm at her words, Draco began to become rough like she wanted.  
>Pulling her from the table, he turned her and bent her petite body over the table. Grasping tightly onto her hips, his knuckles now white, he re-entered her and began to thrust as hard as he possibly could.<br>The site of Hermione naked, bent over a table and begging for more made him grow harder inside of her tight body.  
>Hermione was once more beginning to moan like a feral cat, holding onto the desk as if her life depended on it. His stamina and brute force put together made her feel like she was going to be pushed straight through the table, which should have scared her, but strangely turned her on all the more. She listened to his gruff groans and him moaning her name, as that unfamiliar feeling began to build up again, she knew that she would soon be losing control...<p>

Twenty minutes later and both participants were still moaning loudly.  
>"Draco... I'm gonna" Hermione tried, but was unable to speak anything other than incoherent babbles.<br>"Me... too" he panted.  
>Simultaneously, the two hit an out of this world orgasm. Hermione could feel as his hot seed fill her, as Draco's strong body lay over her, a vast array of colours flashing behind their eyelids.<br>As soon as they had rode it out, they fell asleep, still entwined on top of the table.

Hermione awoke first after half an hours sleep, a groggy smile spread across her features despite the large boy lay across her.  
>"Draco... wake up" she mumbled, noting when he made no sign of moving but let out a soft snore. "Draco Malfoy, get your fat arse off me now" she said softly, poking his shoulder.<br>"Wh...what" He groaned, rolling to the side obviously presuming he was in his bed and falling straight onto the cold floor. "Fuck." Hr grumbled, rubbing his bottom as he stood up.  
>"We need to get back to our room" Hermione told him, throwing his clothes towards him, bending to pick up her own.<br>"Uh huh" he replied, dropping his unwanted clothing on the floor and picking her up.  
>Giggling, she accepted his kisses, before pushing him away.<br>"Clothes. My back hurts, I need a bed" she explained, redressing herself when he had released his grip on her.  
>"Okay your highness." He winked, doing as she asked. "Ready?" he asked a few moments later.<br>Nodding her head, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. Pulling her into his arms, he began to run down the dark corridors. Burying her head into his neck to smoother her laughter, she felt herself being jostled around.  
>She felt like a child again, free to do as she pleased without a care in the world.<br>"Butterfly drops" He spoke softly. As this was their common room password she assumed they had reached their portrait.  
>Stifling a yawn against his neck, she tightened her grip on his shoulder.<br>"Tired?" he whispered into her ear. He took the grunt as a yes as he pushed her door open and placed her onto the edge of her bed. He pulled the pyjama's from her desk chair and turned, just in time to catch her as she sleepily toppled from the bed. "Looks like I'm dressing you" he laughed. Pulling her clothes from her body and replacing them with her nightwear he sat her on her chair as he tenderly brushed her light curls and tied them back into a ponytail. Taking a hold of her once again, he pulled back the covers of her spacious red and gold bed and laid her down.  
>"Goodnight princess" he whispered, kissing her gingerly on the lips as he covered her from the nights chill. Walking over to the door, he took one last look at the sleeping girl and smiled at what he saw.<p>

She lay in emerald green pyjama's, a soft smile spread across her delicate features.


	2. Crystals

_**Unfortunately, updates on this story won't be on a set time.  
>Letters To Juliet is my main priority, this is just something that was on my mind and had to be written down, unlike my other story, this isn't planned and I just write it as I go along.<br>I have one amazingly good idea waiting to be incorporated... dun dun dun!  
>If you have time and are a fan of Dramione's and haven't already; please read my other story! It's like my baby, my life revolves around it.<br>If you've read my profile, you'll see that I'm in the middle of a big move, hence the slow updates. Plus my laptop had to go and break so I was set back a while, boohoo.  
>If any of you reading this are reading ltj, I'm sorry I've not updated it, unfortunately I've not had the chance to write a large paragraph and this story only consists of short ones so far...<br>Recommend my story to everyone! Enjoy. **_

"There's a note from McGonagall on the table, we're covering duties tonight" Hermione moaned, flopping down onto the couch.  
>"Again? Why do they have prefects when we always end up doing their rounds" Draco grumbled, throwing himself down next to Hermione.<br>"Exactly my thoughts... Oh, did you see what Peeve's did to Filch today? Tied him up and threw paint all over him. The paint won't come off" Hermione guffawed along with Draco who began quizzing her for all the details.  
>It had been a week since the happenings in the empty classroom, but neither of them had mentioned it, continuing on as if nothing had happened.<br>Hermione's dreams were plagued by it every night, but she didn't dare bring it up in fear that he would simply laugh at her. The need to have him touch her again was eating away at her, and she couldn't help but feel like she wanted more than friendship with the Slytherin...  
>For Draco, things were a lot more complicated. His every thought revolved around the brown haired girl, but his thoughts had more to them then just sex.<br>"Wanna walk to dinner with me?" He asked when they had finished discussing Filch's new look.  
>"On one condition" she teased.<br>Draco raised an eyebrow, "and that would be..."  
>"Could you paint my nails for me after duties tonight? I have shaky hands so I make a mess, but you have a steady hand" Hermione pleaded, flashing him a sly grin as she batted her eyelashes jokingly.<br>"You look like Pansy when you do that..." Draco laughed, ducking out of the way when she aimed her fist at him. "Fine" he answered, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the portrait. Truth be told, Draco was beside himself with the idea of spending more time than normal with Hermione, even if that involved manual labour.

"So you're saying you slept with Malfoy, then you'se haven't spoke about it, now he's painting your nails? Jealous" Ginny exclaimed, shoving a forkful of food into her mouth.  
>"Yes... and he's brilliant by the way. DO NOT TELL ANYONE" Hermione growled, glaring at her red headed friend.<br>Putting her hands in the air, Ginny swallowed her food before speaking. "Hey, best friends promise."

"Colour?" Draco asked, looking through Hermione's vast collection of nail polishes.  
>"Green" she said without a second thought on the matter.<br>"You own a lot of green things I've noticed" Draco stated, picking the perfect shade of emerald green from the collection.  
>"It's my favourite colour" she shrugged. "It has been since I was five, and it's not changing because of stupid house colours" she explained when he sat on the bed next to her.<br>"Slytherin at hear" he joked.  
>Slapping him playfully on the shoulder, she let out a small giggle. "Shut up and paint."<p>

Hermione and Draco had been engrossed in conversation as Draco, ever the perfectionist, painted both of her hands and dried them perfectly with a spell from his wand. Hermione lay back against the plush pillows and wiggled her feet in the air with a smirk to rival his own.  
>"Feet as well?" Draco moaned when she put her feet onto his lap.<br>"Gotta match!" she giggled, putting her head back and closing her eyes.  
>"Tired?" he quizzed.<br>"Umm, couldn't sleep last night, thinking too much" she explained, stifling a yawn.  
>As he began to paint her toe nails, he watched her breathing begin to slow, her mouth opening slightly. Once he was finished, he performed the drying spell, took her wand from her side and placed it onto the bedside table. Lying back at the end of the bed, he watched her sleepy state as he too was lulled into a dreamless sleep.<p>

After a gruelling day of completing yet another prefect pairs duties and a jam packed schedule, Hermione and Draco found themselves sprawled out across the sofa, each pretending to read a book.  
>Draco had his potions textbook in his hands, flipping the page every now and again to create the illusion that he was reading, while Hermione was skimming <em>Hogwarts: a History.<br>_Hermione's legs were set on the small table and Draco's head was resting on her lap. To anyone watching, they looked like the perfect couple, but unfortunately for both they were nothing more than friends.  
>Hermione still wanted to bring up the subject, but couldn't summon up any of that Gryffindor courage to do it. Butterflies took over her stomach when he was in close proximity at the thought of his hot breath against her skin... She was unbelievably and irrevocably smitten with Draco Malfoy.<br>Unknown to her, Draco felt pretty much the same, except he had the excuse of being a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor to blame it on. Being close to her drove his senses wild, until the point where he wanted to grab her and never let go. He knew he liked her, he'd known this for Merlin knows how long now! He had initiated the first move with the hope that she would pursue him afterwards, but he had came to the conclusion that she obviously only wanted to be friends, and he of course would be happy with that if she was. Well... he was lying, he'd be heartbroken and would want to curse anyone that dare to go near her to oblivion but he wasn't going to dwell on that at this very moment in time.  
>"I'm bored" Hermione muttered, putting her book down with a huff.<br>"Same" he replied, mimicking her actions. "Want to go cause some trouble?"  
>"Why the hell not".<p>

"Are you okay Mione?" Harry asked as they are their breakfast in the Great Hall on morning. "You look a little pale."  
>"Oh, yeh I'm fine, I ate some prawns yesterday and they don't agree with me" she explained, toying around with the food on her plate.<br>"You sure, I'll walk you too Madam Pomfrey if you want?"  
>"No I'll be fine honestly Harry" she said, smiling at her friend.<br>Harry had always been like a brother to her, looking out for her well being and protecting her from any type of danger.  
>"Oh shit... I forgot my potions book, I'll meet you all down there in ten?" she asked, jumping up from her dear, Ginny following closely behind.<br>"So, talked to Malfoy yet?" she quizzed, when they were out of earshot from everyone.  
>"No and I'm not going to Gin. We've forgotten about it now anyway" she replied with a shake of her head.<br>"Oh come on! It's been almost two months Mi! You'se are practically together anyway, he paints your nails and falls asleep on your bed with you. He goes on late night walks with you, brings your books to class when you forget them even when he's in a lesson on the opposite side of the castle, he brings you food when your ill, and need I mention that the boy hexed his own best friend for insulting you?"  
>"Ginny, we're just friends, seriously" she stated, smiling when she thought of the girly yelp Blaise Zabini had let out when Draco cursed him for calling her a Mudblood.<br>"Fine. Why so pale today anyway Misses?" Ginny questioned.  
>"Ate some prawns" Hermione told her. Ginny nodded in understanding, giving her a disapproving look.<br>"You're daft, you're meant to check what you eat! Oh and don't forget, we're sneaking to Hogsmeade tonight. I need tampons, mum never packs enough for me" she scolded.  
>"Sure, sure... Gin I really need to get this book" Hermione began.<br>"Can't you tell you're on moody! I wish my period buddy was the happy type" she joked.  
>"I'm not on..."<br>"Give it a few days!" She laughed turning and leaving Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione walked carelessly through Hogsmeade, peering into shop windows here and there. Hermione had her arms linked into Ginny's, dragging her away from the boutiques.  
>"Just one look!" Ginny laughed, attempting to pull her friend in the direction of a small blue clothes shop, obviously underestimating Hermione's strength.<br>"No! Plus I'm hungry, so we need to get your stuff and leave" Hermione told her in a stern tone.  
>"Mione, we've just eaten dinner! And not to mention that you almost ate the frigging table, how the hell are you still hungry?" Ginny teased.<br>"No idea, I just am. Here, you go into there, I want to have a look in the chemist" Hermione smiled, unhooking her arm from Ginny and walking away,

At the jingle of a bell above the door, the shop assistant instantly rushed out to greet Hermione.  
>"Good evening. May I help you with anything?" the young woman asked politely.<br>"Could you point me towards the anti-allergens please?"  
>"Ahh, certainly. Aisle seven sweetheart" she informed her. Smiling Hermione thanked her and rushed towards the aisle.<br>Picking out her usual box of medication, a large pink sign to the left of the anti-allergens caught Hermione's eye. Out of curiosity she decided to take a look.

_NEED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE PREGNANT?  
>Crystal rocks work instantly, and are one hundred percent correct!<em>

Late period, sickness, cravings, back ache... Fuck.  
>Hermione racked her brain... Did he perform the contraceptive charm? Is this all really the prawns and I'm over thinking things as usual? He did most likely cast the charm, I am after all a 'Mudblood', and he wouldn't even risk tainting his bloodline... Better safe than sorry though she told herself, picking up the box and quickly going to the counter.<br>"Can I pay on this please?" Hermione said, handing over her Gringott's payment card.  
>"Of course. I'm going to put this in your bag darling, it has all of the information you need and people you can contact for help" the assistant smiled, putting a large leaflet in the bag.<br>"Thankyou" Hermione smiled shyly, a flush of red covering her face.  
>"Have a good evening."<br>"You too" Hermione replied, shrinking the bag to fit into her pocket.  
>Waiting on a bench outside, Ginny grinned. "Food time!"<p>

Stepping through the portrait, Hermione hung her coat on the rack by the door, before making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
>"Was just about to send a search party" Draco chuckled from behind her, making Hermione jump and drop the glass. Muttering a quick apology, she bent down and started to pick up the pieces, slicing her hand in the process.<br>"Ouch" she muttered, holding her hand, blood slowly collecting in a puddle on the floor as it dripped away.  
>Draco quickly moved to her side, carefully taking a hold of her hand. Kissing it gently, he healed it with his wand, cleaning the mess at the same time.<br>"All better see? Now come and tell me what's wrong" he said holding her hand and walking them into the sitting room. Hermione stared down at their joined hands and felt her heart do back flips in the chest. _So it takes having my hand cut open for him to touch me...  
><em>Sitting awkwardly by him, Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.  
>"I just feel really ill" she shrugged. It wasn't a lie, but she wasn't about to tell him what was really occupying her mind, ohhhh no.<br>The image of Draco sat on a porch in the sunset, bouncing a giggling baby on his knee flashed by momentarily making her smile, only to be replaced by Voldermort holding the child, Draco laughing by his side as he sent the death curse her way... Shaking off the thought she frowned heavily.  
>"I thought as much, you've been really pale today. Wanna take a trip to Pomfrey?" he asked sympathetically.<br>"No, no. I'll be fine, I think I'm just..." but she couldn't finish her sentence.  
>"Hermione?" Draco quizzed. Recognising the look on her face, he transfigured the first thing he could reach into a bucket and placed it in front of her, at the exact moment she leant forward to vomit.<br>Gripping the bucket with as much strength as she could muster making her knuckles turn white, Hermione regretted eating as much as she had now that it was all paying her another visit.  
>The feeling of Draco rubbing circles on her back while holding her hair out of her face soothed her slightly. If this was him being sick, she would have run a mile by now.<br>Muttering calming words to her, Draco whispered a simple spell once she'd filled the bucket, emptying it of its contents.  
>"Urgh" Hermione grumbled once her stomach had been emptied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.<br>"Bedtime" Draco stated, gathering her worn out figure into his arms and carrying her up the stairs to her room, memories of that night flooding his mind.  
>Setting her on the side of the bed, he watched her lie back, hands over her eyes.<br>"Pyjama's young lady" he commanded, pulling her fleecy green all in one from the top of her draw.  
>"To tired to move" Hermione grunted, the tone indicating exactly how tired she was.<br>"I'm dressing you then" he said, more to himself then to her, trying desperately to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
>Unzipping her winter boots he pulled them off and set them by her bed. He continued to carefully remove each item of clothing until she wore only her underwear.<br>Standing her after placing her feet into the legs, he pulled the all in one up, over her arms and into her shoulders, zipping the back up by reaching around her waist as he inhaled her intoxicating aroma.  
>"Draco..." Hermione murmured into his shoulder.<br>"Hmm?" he replied, lying her back down and pulling the Gryffindor red over her frail body.  
>"Will you stay with me tonight... I don't like to be alone when I'm sick, it scares me" she whimpered, pleading with her eyes.<br>Kissing her head, he stroked the hair away from her face and smiled down at her. "Sure princess, try and get to sleep while I go put my night clothes on" he told her, switching the light off on the way out, crossing the hall to his room.  
>After pulling on a plain white t-shirt and emerald green silk bottoms, he quietly walked back to her room, shutting the door behind him.<br>Lifting back the covers, he listened to the sound of her light snores and prepared himself for a good night's sleep.  
>When he was settled, he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep, but was instead greeted by an arm around his waist.<br>Opening an eye, he smiled at what he saw. Hermione had nestled herself against his body and put her face into the crook of his neck while she was sleeping. His smile slowly turned into a large grin when he felt her lips press into his neck. Placing his arms around her, he allowed sleep to take over.

"Sleeping beauty's up! How yah feeling?" Draco grinned when Hermione finally emerged from her room.  
>"Less than satisfactory" she replied in an irritated manner.<br>Laughing, Draco put a plate in front of her. "I made you some breakfast" he smiled. Covering her mouth with her hand, Draco frowned as she ran towards the bathroom, the sounds of retching echoing around the room shortly after.  
>"Either I'm a terrible cook, or she's still ill" he muttered to himself, hoping for the latter as he chewed on a piece of bacon from his own plate.<br>Returning to the table, Draco raised an eyebrow when she began to wolf the food down.  
>"Hungry?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter.<br>"Merlin's yes!" she giggled, the food had obviously worked marvels on her mood.  
>"You missed first period, but I explained the circumstances to McGonagall. I'm in charge of you for the day" he winked.<br>"The joys" she joked. "I'm going to get dressed, what lessons after free period?"  
>"Potions, I'll wait here for you" he replied, moving to sit on the couch.<p>

"Everyone pair up, this potion _will _be finished to a good standard by the end of this lesson or you will serve a week's detention with me" Snape growled. Immediately everyone set to work, pairing up and collecting the required ingredients and equipment, not wanting to aggravate the temperamental Professor. Hermione was working with Dean Thomas for the day. He was a smart boy and didn't seem to cause every potion to explode like his other housemates...  
>Picking up the specified ingredients, Hermione turned to the cupboard door to leave but was instead blocked by a muscular body.<br>"You've gone pale again Hermione" Draco stated, looking her up and down with concern.  
>"I'm fine, stop worrying" Hermione smiled, squeezing past him and walking back to her seat. Neither pupil noticed a pair of seemingly sad eyes watching them from across the room, sighing with despair before masking his emotions once more.<p>

"Okay, so now we need to add the chopped stem and turn it anti clockwise fourteen times" Hermione told Dean, before letting out a loud hiccup.  
>"Fourteen, got it" Dean replied, looking from the cauldron to Hermione, who had suddenly turned a deathly white. "Are you okay?" Dean asked wearily.<br>Bringing her hand to her mouth for the second time that day, Hermione nodded quickly. This was not the place to be sick, plus she still had a potion to finish!  
>"You don't look it..." he began as she retched. "Toilets now!" Dean practically yelled, backing away from her and knocking over his stool.<br>Jumping from her seat, Hermione was heading for the door when she collided with a daydreaming Lavender. Tumbling to the ground, she heaved once more, bringing up her breakfast all over the dungeon floor and un-expecting girl who let out a scream of disgust. Righting herself, Hermione ran as fast as she could to the closest disused toilet she could think of.

"Draco" Snape called out over the commotion of the classroom, gesturing for him to follow her, observing with a look of worry before replacing it with his usual sneer, hoping he hadn't been caught.  
>The old man's got a heart Draco thought to himself with a snigger. Thinking quickly, he ran to the closest disused girl's bathroom.<p>

Hermione reached into her robe and pulled out the small bag, unshrinking its contents. As a few tears escaped her eyes she quickly read over the instructions. All you do is swallow it... she thought, putting the crystal into her mouth.  
>Lifting her shirt up, she flinched when her stomach began to turn the dreaded blue, at the same moment Draco decided to enter.<p>

_**A cliffy, tehe I'm so cruel ;D  
>Okay, so this is normally the point where I answer my reviews but as I don't have a steady internet connection I can't do that yet, but I will next chapter!<br>THNKYOU TO EVERYONE READING, ALERTING AND FAVOURITING THIS STORY! It means so much to me, and even though I've only done one chapter I love the response I'm getting from you all. **_

_**I love you all more than anything, and this is an early Christmas present for you'se ;) **_

_**Muchos love. **_

_**Miaowkittys. **_


End file.
